


For Blue Skies

by Queequeg0925



Category: The X-Files, txf - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, this is the first time i wrote something that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0925/pseuds/Queequeg0925
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet after a long time, but they still have feelings for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [english is not my first language]  
> you guys can listen to something on the background to give some background feeling idk

Scully didn’t know how to feel about this meeting. She was pretty sure that he haven’t moved on, settled down for once in his life and bought a new small apartament but, maybe, he was living with somebody. 

_Somebody else._

 

She sighed, looking at the restaurant’s entrance. Everyone who came in made her hands tingle and the butterflies on her stomach go wild.

When he finally arrived, he gently waved to her, making Scully smile. _He looked like the old Fox Mulder he used to be_. His hair was a little shorter then when they, well, decided to go separated ways. He smiled back at her.

“Hey Scully”, Mulder said sitting down, touching her hand which was resting on the table, “You…” He cleared his throat, “You look great”. 

“You too, Mulder” Dana replied, smiling friendly at him. She wondered how he was feeling about the meeting. _If he was feeling anyway close to how she was._

“Did you get here without trouble?” 

“Yea, it was easy, It reminds me a lot to that place we used to get lunch in, well, back in the day” when he said that, both sat in awkward silence for seconds, Mulder turning his eyes away calling the waiter. After checking what they were going to drink, and ordering some appetizers to start they both sat in silence again, until the redheaded broke it with a simple question:

“How is, you know, life?”, she asked taking a sip of her water. “Are you still searching for the truth, investigating the paranormal?” 

“In a kind of way, yes.” He looked sad, Mulder’s eyes looked like they were lost roving through the saloon. “I write for a UFO and other things magazine. And I’m almost publishing a book”.

“Oh, Mulder that’s great. Which publisher are you going for?” Scully asked. Maybe Mulder was a talented writer who was wasting his time on the FBI, he reports were some kind of interesting to read.

“None, actually. I’m publishing it on my own”. He chuckled. “Its not like they’re going to publish something like this, Scully. Companies only care about how well they’re gonna sell”. 

“That’s unfortunately true, Mulder. But, as I still know you, you’ve put so much work on it, I bet its going to pay off. At least for you.”

Mulder looked at her. His eyes met hers, and _she knew_ by the look on his eyes and the way his lips were moving that he wanted to say something. But, maybe he didn’t find the words as the topic was cut by him asking about her career. 

“I’m working on a hospital.” 

“A hospital, huh?” Mulder didn’t look surprise at all. He took a sip of his freshly arrived glass of red wine as he asked. "You work on the E.R or as a regular clinical doctor, doctor Scully?“ He smiled. 

"E.R., maybe is how rush things are down there, it keeps me alive” The redheaded replied raising one of her eyebrows and smirking while she poured some more whine to them. 

As the night kept going they talked about different topics, always smiling, laughing and showing support to each other’s decisions in life, even though they didn’t agree with that. It has always been like that, _and it was going to stay like this_. At least for now. By the way they looked at each other, the way they talked and cheered, made them feel they like were missing out.

_Missing out a huge part of their lives. A huge part they’ve become, more than 20 years ago._

It was past midnight when they decided to call a night, and maybe they were a little too tipsy, but after all, Scully had to go work on the other day.

Together they walked until the entrance, where both stopped to say goodbye. 

"Well, I guess this is it", Mulder said clenching his jaw as he used to do. He looked nervous. "I- I hope we can get more dinners like this coming in your plans, Scully".

"Wait a second, I was going to say that!" She giggled. After that, the redheaded looked at him. She didn't want to let go of the moment. 

She didn't want to let him go. Both in silence hugged, feeling each other's warm embrace. He then, ran his hands on her red hair and pulled her for a forehead kiss. Like they always used to do. 

Mulder had forgot how much he missed these. And so did she. 

But, when both realized it was too late, their lips were already meeting each other's, like warm greetings from a missing friend, or maybe more than a friend.

The kiss wasn’t full of fire, or like lovers would feel after going away without each other for too long. It was soft and warm, full of emotion from both sides.

Scully felt her chest warm from the kiss, it made her feel like this after a long time. It made her feel some kind, safer with him. Like they could protect each other’s from the whole damn world.

‘’I’ve missed you like crazy, Mulder.’’ She broke down the silence. Tighening her hands around his waist and burrying her face on his chest. 

’’There wasn’t a single day where I haven’t spent at least one minute without thinking about you, Scully. Thinking about the x-files, and how you was the best thing that happened to me because of them.’’ He jerked his shoulders and looked at her bright blue eyes. ‘’ I wish we could -’’

Scully pressed her thumbs against his lips, she stroke it gently smiling at him, both eyes filled with tears. _‘’We are here, aren’t we?’’_

‘’Yea, you’re right. We are here.’’ Mulder whispered after gently kissing her forehead. ‘’That’s all that matters, right now, _we are here._ ’’

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys liked sorry if it sucked i haven't written something that ''big'' in years;


End file.
